Je Souhaiterais Avoir Ete Là
by Yami Flo
Summary: TRADUCTION : Six mois après les funérailles, Dais et Kayura visitent la tombe d'Anubis. Tandis qu'ils y sont, ils ont une brêve conversation. Voulezvous la connaître ?


Auteur : Isabel Night

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction.

**Je Souhaiterais Avoir Eté La**

Dais et moi sommes venus plusieurs fois sur la tombe d'Anubis jusqu'à présent, mais la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là aujourd'hui est parce qu'en ce jour, il y a six mois, Dais, Cale et Sekhmet mettaient Anubis en terre. Je n'ai pas participé aux funérailles, mais si j'avais été là, je pense que j'aurais été incapable de me contrôler.

La pierre tombale d'Anubis est vraiment simple ; elle est taillée dans un précieux marbre noir en forme d'obélisque. Des cerisiers en fleur surplombent la pierre tombale tandis que Dais et moi nous tenons devant la dernière demeure de l'homme qui nous a sauvé la vie. Alors que nous nous tenons côte à côte, je note que le Guerrier de l'été semble dévasté. Je souhaite pouvoir lui dire quelque chose, mais que pourrais-je dire ?

Alors que je ferme les yeux, Dais se tourne vers moi. « Je souhaiterais avoir été là. »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Dais, tu étais piégé dans cette tour, » répondis-je, fixant toujours la pierre tombale.

« Je sais. Seulement…je souhaiterais avoir pu faire quelque chose. »

« Il t'aurait stoppé…tu sais. »

« Et depuis quand devait-il décidé de qui devait vivre et de qui devait mourir ? »

« Dais, » soupirais-je, « Ces quatre cents dernières années tu as décidé de qui devait vivre et qui devait mourir. Ne te mets pas en colère parce que quelque chose ne s'est pas passé comme tu le voulais. De plus…il y a quelques temps, tu te servais de ta capacité pour faire ce choix. »

« Je ne suis pas si hypocrite, » trancha l'ancien Warlord des Illusions. « Chaque personne, homme ou femme, à le pouvoir de faire un choix dans sa propre vie. »

« Alors tu réalises que l'acte final d'Anubis était son choix et son choix uniquement ? »

« Bien sur que oui, Kayura., » répond l'ancien Warlord, « c'est juste que…je commence à me rappeler de quelques uns des bons souvenirs que nous avons partagé tous les quatre. Le souvenir le plus vif est celui du moment où les quatre saisons se sont retrouvées unis sous la bannière de Talpa. Ce fut probablement le jour le plus fantastique de ma vie, et je…je devais être l'homme le plus fier de tout le Nether Realm. J'étais si heureux d'être quelque part où je pouvais être moi-même. »

« Dais, même avec la promesse d'une famille et de la stabilité émotionnelle, Talpa t'a trompé. Au moins Anubis a été capable de te libérer de Talpa. »

« Je sais, » répliqua le Guerrier de l'été, « mais même s'il m'avait menti, j'avais quelque chose pour me supporter. Les autres Warlords ont toujours été et seront toujours ma famille. Le bien être de ma famille avait toujours été ma plus grande priorité, et j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour nous garder ensemble. Si cela impliquer assassiner quelqu'un, j'en aurais pris la responsabilité. Si cela avait signifié faire quelque chose de bien pire, je l'aurais fait tout aussi bien. »

Je regarde Dais et hoche la tête, mais le laisse continuer. « J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Cela m'a peut-être forcé à tuer une grande partie de mon âme, mais je ne regrette rien. Malgré tout, quand je regarde cette pierre tombale je…j'ai l'impression que j'ai l'impression que j'ai trahi la seule personne qui s'inquiétait assez pour moi au point de donner sa vie pour me sauver…et pour nous sauver tous. »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait, » lui dis-je.

« Alors pourquoi est-il mort ? »

« S'il n'était pas mort, alors peut-être que tu n'aurais pas réalisé que tu avais été pris pour un idiot. »

« Je sais, » soupira Dais. « Mais je souhaiterais avoir été une meilleure figure de grand frère pour Anubis. Si je l'avais été, alors peut-être qu'il serait… »

« Toujours en vie, » finis-je. « Je comprend. »

« Tu n'as aucun regret ? » demanda le Guerrier de l'été.

« Non, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que vous trois, mais s'il n'avait pas donné sa vie pour moi… »

« Je sais, » répondit Dais. « Mais malgré tout…je souhaiterais avoir été là… »


End file.
